Your Own Personal Admirer
by Mairalynn
Summary: Oliver gets an anonymous valentines day card. Rated T to be safe. Even though this could totally pass for K . One-shot for now. Could add a second chapter later if people like it.


**This was loosely inspired by the prompt of "Oliver Wood is sent an anonymous valentine that changes everything." Hope you like it.**

It all started with that cream envelope. Oliver wood, flying instructor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, expected nothing on Valentines day. He had recently ended his fling with Katie Bell, and had not had any recent relationships other than her. He turned the letter over gently in his hand, noting his name in beautiful cursive handwriting. If one could fall in love with writing, just his name would send him into a trance. He flipped the envelope open, and gently pried it open. He removed the small card from the envelope, and studied it. Not in the same cursive handwriting, was the words.

 _Meet me at the Black Lake at midnight._

 _~Your personal secret admirer_

Oliver thought over it for a moment. It could be all a trick. It could be a setup for a death eater attack on him. But what would they want with him? Although it could be from an actual secret admirer. His mind briefly wandered, more like hoped, if it was Granger. He had developed somewhat of a crush on the short transfiguration professor. That wasn't to say that he didn't have a crush on her when they were students. Because everyone but her knew that he did. He just didn't have the guts to tell her. She had gone through a divorce with Ron Weasley a few years ago, for what he didn't want to know. They would talk and sometimes go out to lunch in Hogsmeade. They had developed a reluctant friendship, and realized that they had both changed a lot since their student days.

He, himself, had gained more muscle and could hold an intelligent conversation with the girl. And he was not entirely obsessed with quidditch like he had been. He had gone back to Scotland for a few years until he had heard that Madame hooch was retiring and applied for the job. Mcgonagall, the new headmistress, required him to take a muggle class on teaching, and then he got the job. He and Hermione had gotten their jobs around the same time. Minerva was having a hard time filling the spot because her only applicant was Cho Chang. So, when Hermione showed up, she practically gave her the job on the spot. They both lived at the castle most of the year.

Hermione, on the other hand, was a stunner. While she was not the ultimate beauty to most people, Oliver thought that she was the most beautiful person he had ever met. Her hair was still a frizzy mess, although some days Oliver still wanted to run his hands through it. Her eyes were the color of molted chocolate and whiskey, and he could just drown in them. She was still nearly two heads below him, but she was still cute. Although if anyone called her that to her face, he was pretty sure she would curse them. Her hips were wide, and although he knew she hated them, and tried to hide them, Oliver thought they were perfect. There were multiple rings on her fingers, all gold, and all having some sort of meaning behind them. She wore the same gold necklace everyday, and when he asked her about it, she told him that her mom had gotten it for her in reception, and she hasn't taken it off since she got it. And she almost always had a muggle hair tie around her wrist. And Oliver was sure that he had seen the beginnings of ink on her ankle. Who knew that Hermione Granger could have a tattoo?

Anyways, back to the point. He needed to stop obsessing with Hermione Granger. She only liked him as a friend. And besides, she would think something like this would be cliche and stupid. So who could it be? It could always be from a guy. Everyone knew that he "swung both ways". It could be Neville Longbottom, they were friends. But then again, he was pretty sure that Neville was seeing Hannah Abbott. It could also be Katie though. Maybe she wanted him back, although Oliver didn't think that he would accept the offer to get back together if she offered it. He checked his watch and saw that he was going to be late for his own class if he didn't hurry himself up. So he hurried out to his 'classroom' for his Gryffindor lesson. And Oliver completely forgot about the note until the grandfather clock chimed 11:00 pm. And so he got himself ready, because he is a Gryffindor and Gryffindors take risks. He walked out of his room at 11:30 and started his walk down his many staircases. He arrived at the front entrance, and found out that it was snowing. Great. Well, too late to back out now. He could see the black lake out of the corner of his eye, and started his walk there. For some reason, the black lake never completely froze over nowadays. But he still had his memories of ice skating on the lake in first year. Oliver thought that maybe the rubble that had landed in there that they hadn't been able to get out had affected it somehow.

The closer he got to the black lake, the more nervous he got. He had no idea who he was meeting, and maybe he shouldn't of come. The figure in the black cloak right under a tree by the lake was who he was meeting, he supposed. He got a bit closer and he could smell cinnamon, parchment, and- wait a minute. What did amortentia smell like to him? Cinnamon, parchment, and grass. So, was he meeting his soulmate? If so, he was incredibly unprepared. His legs working of their own intention, he was now close enough that he could see that it was definitely a woman's figure. He walked up to the figure, still scared out of his wits.

"Hi, are you my 'personal secret admirer'?" Oliver was hoping for an answer.

"Yes, Oliver. Although I'm sure you are wondering who I am." Oliver nodded quickly."You're early. There's still one minute and 3 seconds until midnight. And at midnight you shall find out."

"Why only at midnight?" Why did he have to wait longer to find out who this person is?

"I am not overly fond of Valentine's day." The woman said, checking her watch.

"That's just because you haven't found the right person to spend it with."

"And neither have you." The woman unbuttoned her outer cloak, slowly shedding the black material from her shoulders, then putting her hood down. And Oliver gasped.

"Hermione." Oliver whispered. She smiled a wry smile. "But….Why- I don't-"

"Because I like you. As in more than friends. And I don't have the courage to properly ask you in pure daylight." As Oliver started to stutter back another confused reply, Hermione thought that maybe she should make it extremely clear. She reached up, threaded her hands in his hair, stood on her toes, and brought his lips down to his. Oliver quickly responded, and what was meant to be a chaste kiss, quickly turned into a deep snog. He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him, and Hermione thought that she could live forever in his warm embrace, snogging the daylights out of him. Such a sharp contrast, they were, and that's what made them perfect for the other.


End file.
